Te extraño te odio te amo
by KaRiNe DemoN
Summary: Si les hago un summary se van a dar cuenta del final, mejor leanlo va


Te extraño. . . te odio. . . te amo  
  
Veo las noches caer. . . una a una. . . y a cada instante me siento mas débil. No necesito esperar a la luna llena para sentirme morir.  
  
Morir. . . esa seria mi salvación. . . TE EXTRAÑO COMPRENDELO!!!  
  
Por qué te fuiste Padfoot?  
  
Por qué tuviste que dejarnos a Harry y a mi solos?  
  
No es justo y lo sabes! Sabes muy bien que hubiera preferido que me mataran a mi que a ti, aquella noche.  
  
Quisiera odiarte por habernos dejado solos. Por haber dejado solo a Harry. El es el que más esta sufriendo de todos, más que yo, más que cualquiera.  
  
El se culpa por tu muerte!  
  
Quisiera creer que todo esto que esta pasando es un mal sueño, pero en noches como esta la plata es mi compañera. . . mi tumba. . . mi perdición. . . es la que me devuelve a la realidad. . . a esta vil y cruel realidad. . . llenándome de dolor a cada instante.  
  
Sabes Harry quiere convertirse en un animago, me dijo que lo ayudara, pero yo le dije que esperara y lo hiciera legalmente, no como nosotros. Deberías estar aquí y ver la cara que puso Harry cuando McGonagall le dijo que ella le ayudaría así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida.  
  
Y sabes en qué se quiere convertir? Lo sabes!!! Quiere convertirse en un gran, perro negro para proteger a Hermione de cualquiera que le haga daña. Son novios desde hace 2 semanas. Recuerdas a Prongs como se ponía cuando veía a Lily platicando con Severus? Igual se pone Harry cuando la ve platicando con el joven Malfoy.  
  
El entro en razón, desde que capturaron a su padre y lo mandaron a Azkaban, parece como si le hubieran quitado el imperius, hasta a mi me trata bien.  
  
Harry va a ser un gran perro fuerte con ojos esmeraldas.  
  
Y tu no estas aquí!!! No lo estas y eso me hace sufrir!!!  
  
Pedí la tutela de Harry al ministerio de magia. Van a dictar el fallo hasta la próxima semana. Ya que Fudge ya no es el ministro. Después de quitar sus reformas a Howgarts y dejar que Albus tuviera pleno control sobre esta, los demás miembros del ministerio votaron a favor para que Fudge dejara de ser el ministro de magia, por haber encubierto información de suma importancia tanto para el mundo muggle como para el mundo de la magia.  
  
Albus a sido muy bueno conmigo, el me contrato, como maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero con plaza fija.  
  
El miércoles son las elecciones para elegir nuevo ministro, claro que yo no puedo votar. . . por que. . . por que soy un licántropo y tu lo sabes!  
  
Si dan el fallo a favor antes del domingo Harry estará viviendo con Tonks y conmigo en Grimmauld Place, le cambie el nombre ojala y no te moleste.  
  
Ahora se llama Padfoot´s Place. Tonks, la señora Weasley y yo hemos estado haciéndole unas pequeñas remodelaciones .  
  
Adivina qué? Después de muchos hechizos y uno que otro trancazo logramos quitar el cuadro de tu madre. Lo más extraño de todo es que el día que regresamos a Grim . . . quiero decir Padfoot´s Place después de tu entierro, Kreacher estaba muerto.  
  
Nuestro secreto ahora va a estar guardado para siempre.  
  
Nunca imagine que algún día iba a vivir aquí junto con Tonks y Harry.  
  
A se me olvidaba, como los días después a la luna llena me cansan demasiado Albus también contrato a Tonks para que diera clases en Howgarts.  
  
Como nos quedamos sin elfo domestico, Dobby se ofreció a cuidar Padfoot´s Place, Albus, Tonks y yo aceptamos con dos condiciones.  
  
Una es que en época de clases Dobby siga viviendo en Howgarts para que cuide de Harry sin que el se de cuenta. Y la otra, es tonto la verdad mencionarla, tu sabes como es el, pero le dijimos que por favor aceptara que le pagáramos un galeón a la semana.  
  
El acepto con gusto la primera, pero la segunda no. Dijo que era demasiado dinero para un elfo domestico como el, pero que se conformaba con 10 knuts . . . al mes!!!  
  
De algo si puedes estar feliz Padfoot, aun estando muerto. Entre los mortifagos que arrestaron, uno de los aurores sin querer piso a una rata!  
  
Si, Padfoot, era Peter!!! Y esta en Azkaban!!!  
  
Eres libre al fin ante los ojos de todo el mundo muggle y mágico. Aun muerto el ministerio de magia decidió abonar una cuantiosa suma por tus once años en Azkaban.  
  
Tu sabias que ibas a morir verdad! Tu lo sabias y nunca me lo dijiste!!! Nunca te lo voy a perdonar Padfoot, pudimos impedirlo, pude impedirlo.  
  
Llego una lechuza de Gringotts días después, en ella nos pedían que fuéramos Tonks, Albus, Harry y yo para hablar.  
  
Se me hizo bastante raro que me llamaran a mi, ya que yo nunca eh tenido  
una cámara en Gringotts.  
  
Cuando llegamos a Gringotts Tonks, Harry y yo, que por cierto nos costo un  
mega trabajo que los Durleys lo dejaran venir, Albus ya estaba ahí con  
cierta sonrisa llena de tristeza y melancolía.  
  
Nos dijeron que tu habías hecho. . . como decirlo. . . una especie de testamento. En el cual decías que como tu ultima voluntad querías que tu poco fortuna. . . que de poca no tiene nada. . . fuera repartida entre los tres. Y que tanto Albus como yo administráramos el dinero de Harry hasta  
que el cumpliera la mayoría de edad.  
  
No tenias por que. Tu siempre supiste que nunca me interesaste por tu dinero. Tu siempre supiste que prefería mil veces una sonrisa tuya a que me  
compraras algo en las salidas a Hogsmeade.  
  
Recuerdas el reloj que me regalaste Prongs, Wormtail y tu, ese que tenia mi nombre escrito junto al tuyo? Aun lo tengo, por que eh preferido mil veces  
morirme de hambre a cambiar ese hermoso regalo de cumpleaños por unas  
cuantas monedas.  
  
Recuerdo cuando me dijiste que la idea del reloj fue tuya, que Peter lo  
escogió y que James hizo aquel envoltorio tan hermoso. El detalle del  
envoltorio me hizo llorar recuerdas?  
  
Eran un ciervo, una rata, un perro y un lobo corriendo por el inmenso papel  
verde bosque. Ese bosque que tantas veces recorrimos.  
  
Lo que mas me gusto fue cuando voltee el reloj y vi. . . "Por siempre  
Moony y Padfoot". . .  
  
Sirius por que te fuiste!!! Por que tuviste que dejarme solo!!! Por que le  
hiciste caso al maldito de Kreacher!!!  
  
En eso Remus Lupin subió su vista y vio al fantasma de Sirius Black y le  
dijo. . .  
  
- Tienes que irte ya verdad?  
  
Una lagrima recorrió las pálidas mejillas de Sirius Black (los fantasmas  
pueden llorar?)  
  
- No me digas anda! No quiero oír tu voz! Esa voz que un día me dijo que me  
amaba y ahora me deja. . . Sabes mejor que nadie que odio las despedidas. Vete y no vuelvas más. Solo  
te pido una cosa, dile a James y a Lily que algún día los merodeadores  
volverán a estar juntos.  
  
- Moony. . . perdóname. . . yo te amo!!!  
  
Acto seguido le dio un beso y sintió el tibio calor de sus labios al  
rozarlos con los suyos.  
  
- Padfoot yo. . .  
  
Ya era tarde, Padfoot se había ido. . .  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
Por favor no me odien, se los ruego. En mi vida había hecho un fic como este. Lo hice pensando en Remus y en como debe de estarse sintiendo sin su  
Padfoot. . .  
  
Comentarios, pedradas, howlers, amenazas de muerte a. . .  
katty_kaio@hotmail.com  
  
Katty Stephany Kaio D´M. 


End file.
